


Sleepwalker

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Стив Роджерс понимает, что Баки и Солдат – два разных человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalker

Притяжение между Баки и Наташей становится очевидным с первых дней, как тот попадает в башню Мстителей и соглашается на реабилитацию под контролем госслужб. Стив не помнит, чтобы эти двое хотя бы мельком касались Одессы или схватки на мосту, но по их спокойствию рядом друг с другом несложно догадаться, что такой разговор был. В обмене взглядами, которые то и дело перехватывает Стив, сквозит интерес. В обходительности — подчеркнутая терпимость к чужому прошлому. Две бездны, в которых он с готовностью бы утонул, идут на сближение, чтобы перевоплотиться во что-то новое. 

Баки шутит. Улыбается обольстительно — нутро Стива замирает, — бионическая рука, словно напоказ, щелкая, рекалибруется, пока Баки убирает с глаз отросшую челку. Как и Наташа, Стив не сопротивляется обаянию Баки Барнса, но вместе с тем ощущает себя слегка потерянным, оттесненным в сторону. Стив никогда не держал на Баки обиду за умение безраздельно владеть чужими взглядами. Теперь он даже рад. Баки в безопасности, рядом, хоть рядом и не с ним.

Они почти не разговаривают, Стив и Баки. По крайней мере, не как раньше. Стив дает ему фору, и через некоторое время обнаруживает, что Баки сошелся с Наташей и Клинтом. Бывшая шпионка и парень, задача которого не попадаться никому на глаза, издалека контролируя ситуацию. 

«Все правильно», — твердит про себя Стив. — «Это то, что Баки нужно. Понять, кто он, не привлекая лишнего внимания». На фоне регистраций, накаляющегося противостояния со Старком и властями, Стив не лучшая для Баки компания. Стив делает глоток безвкусного скотча, думая о том, как долго Старк будет проявлять к нему благосклонность, допуская в Башню Мстителей, чьи головы, Старк верит, он отчаянно пытается запудрить. 

Наташа говорит по-русски c кошачьей, вкрадчивой интонацией, и Баки зажмуривает глаза, беззвучно хохоча. Со Стивом Баки не смеялся ни разу, и одно осознание этого причиняет боль. Стив опрокидывает остатки скотча и сперва даже не замечает, как Наташа покидает свою компанию и становится позади него.

— О чем задумался? — она сжимает его плечо.

— Регистрации. 

Стив хмурится. Заставь он прямо сейчас выбирать сторону, Баки пошел бы за ним? Баки бы ему поверил? 

— Так и не научился врать, Роджерс, — посмеивается Наташа. — Ты о Барнсе думал, не о регистрациях.

— Заметно?

— Только когда вот так на него пялишься. 

Наташа опускается в кресло и наливает скотча в его стакан. Некоторое время исследует лицо Стива. В Наташиной улыбке нежность перемешана с терпко-пряной горечью. Стив позволяет обжечь себя теплом, поцелуем прикоснуться к щеке. 

— Все будет не так, как раньше, верно? — спрашивает Стив свои большие, сжатые в кулаки руки.

— Барнсу нужно время, — Наташа оглядывается на Баки и Клинта из-под ресниц, — чтобы хорошенько восстановиться.

— Ему нужна ты.

Женщина, которая пересоберет его заново. Она прошла похожий путь и отлично знает, что нужно делать. Стив не чувствует себя особенно уверенным, он наделает ошибок, причинит Баки неудобства. 

— Ты позволишь? — проявляет чуткость Наташа. — Он зависит от тебя сильнее, чем кажется. Ты важен для Баки, и всегда был.

— Ты можешь дать ему гораздо больше, — просто говорит Стив, и Наташа смотрит на него почти с жалостью.

— Обещаю, — Стив знает: Наташа сдержит свое слово.

Вечер окрашивается черным с золотом, превращается в ночь. Баки, словно пса, ведет по изящному абрису губ Вдовы, он ловит каждую интонацию. Слегка опьяневший, тянется к Наташе, как к обманчивому огоньку. Стив разглядывает кусок незагорелой кожи под расстегнутой пуговицей его рубашки. 

Становится нестерпимо жарко и стыдно. Стив со злостью отправляет журнал (Старк на обложке, разумеется) на столик и, не прощаясь, уходит в отведенную для него комнату. Долго ворочается в постели, вспоминая то детство в Бруклине, то вылазки Коммандос. 

Тогда было хорошо. Было проще. Стив отдавал приказы, порой импульсивные и невзвешенные, однако отряду не приходило в голову их оспаривать. «Полюби меня», «не отталкивай меня» — разве может Стив действительно попросить о таком Баки? Это не звучит как приказ. Баки больше не его сержант, не в его команде. 

Стиву хочется поскорее провалиться в сон, башня давно дремлет. А потом приоткрывается дверь спальни, и кто-то быстрый ныряет в тень прежде, чем попадает под дежурный свет из холла. Стив инстинктивно тянется к щиту у тумбочки, но острое зрение дает подсказку. Он расслабляется, садится в кровати и зовет:

— Баки? 

Только Стив собирается узнать, почему Баки не спится, как человек из тени бросается на него, пригвождает к спинке кровати и перекрывает локтем доступ воздуха. Стив смеется. Он рад прикосновению, контакту, пусть и не совсем тому, на который рассчитывал.

— И что дальше? — спрашивает Стив с присвистом.

Его нескрываемый азарт сбивает Баки с толку. Глаза у того бегают, как на хеликарриере полгода назад. Баки растерян, но быстро берет себя в руки. Он заставляет Стива встать к стене, вытянувшись по струнке. Стив возвращается к своим пятнадцати, он ниже Баки на полголовы, и они играют в войну с жаром и по-настоящему, предчувствуя приближение Второй Мировой. 

— Почему… я спас тебя тогда? — хрипит Баки.

Будто не было месяцев жизни в башне, попыток отвоевать себе свободу у Старка, Фьюри и верхушки ФБР. Не было неловкого молчания по утрам, которое Баки научился заполнять шутками, позже — флиртом с Наташей под внимательным взглядом Клинта. Будто Стив с Баки все еще на рушащемся хеликарриере, и земля уходит у них из-под ног.

— Почему не убил тебя? — воет на одной ноте Баки, и Стив понимает, что все серьезно.

С Баки случилось непоправимое, Стив сделал что-то не так этим вечером. Он оттолкнул его? Он запустил триггеры, внушенные ГИДРой? В битве над Потомаком Стиву не было страшно. Сейчас перекошенное от ярости лицо Баки заставляет его окунуться в настоящий ужас.

«Я виноват перед тобой за то, что отпустил, но продолжаю считать тебя лучшим другом», — хочет повиниться Стив, но говорит совсем другое:

— Решай сам, что с нами теперь делать, Бак.

Хватка усиливается, так он на него зол. И если Стив раздражается по мелочам: из-за симпатии к Наташе, утерянной связи, настороженности, которую Баки проявляет с начала реабилитации, то Баки чувствует себя преданным. Стив не смог спасти его тогда, на мчащемся сквозь снежную бурю поезде. Оставил, вынудил вынудил срастись с одиночеством.

Баки рычит, как зверь, попавший в западню. Сжимает Стива до боли в костях. Под веками уже пляшут цветные пятна, когда Баки поднимает на него темные глаза с расширенными зрачками и касается его губ своими. Быстрым, испуганным движением. 

— Он хотел это сделать. Тогда. Давно.

Стив не задумывается, кто такой «он». Воспользовавшись передышкой, хватает воздух раскрытым ртом, снимает с горла пятерню Баки и сжимает его бока, не пытаясь отстраниться.

— Все, что попросишь, Бак, — говорит Стив искренне. 

Он целует в ответ неумело, но уверенно. Баки волен требовать что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться к безразличию, которое превратило Стива в полную развалину. Баки наконец-то демонстрирует эмоции, и Стив чертовски им рад, а остальное они как-нибудь исправят.

Щеки Стива покрываются румянцем, настолько Баки близко, настолько он агрессивен и требователен. Баки позволяет вести, получая удовольствие от их злого поцелуя.

Стив подводит Баки к кровати, укладывает на расстеленные простыни — вот так просто. Баки позволяет запустить пальцы себе в волосы и сгрести в кулак. Вытягивает шею, чтобы Стиву было удобнее. Стив с наслаждением вдыхает запах его кожи, легкий аромат лосьона после бритья. Пахнет Баки совсем иначе, чем раньше, и все-таки хорошо, сладко и мускусно. 

Стив садится на него верхом, возбужденного, адреналинового наркомана, надеясь: вот бы Баки улыбнулся в ответ. Рот Баки сжат в тонкую полоску. Он покусывает губы, ожидая, что Стив предпримет теперь. Рассуждать у Стива больше не получается. Он лихорадочно расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Баки, которая не давала ему покоя полвечера. Ткань натягивается под пальцами, мягко шуршит. Стив дотрагивается до шва между живой плотью и металлом руки, чувствует полосы рубцов, что расходятся от брони омертвелыми лучами.

Баки пылает от жара и волнения. Он замирает, не шевелясь, пока Стив отмечает поцелуями его израненное плечо и протез, и грудь, покрывшуюся гусиной кожей. После Стив решается положить ладонь на ставшие колом в паху спортивные брюки Баки. Он проводит кончиком языка вдоль металлического полукружья на плече и забирается рукой под трикотажный пояс, едва в состоянии унять собственное сердцебиение.

Баки вдруг замучено стонет и спихивает с себя Стива. Как легко, оказывается, он может это проделать. Сила бурлит в нем, но отталкивает он все-таки сдержано, не прикладывая лишней энергии. Вскакивает на ноги, поправляет кулиску на брюках и оглядывается осоловело, словно не понимает, как оказался в чужой комнате.

— Я ни черта не знаю, — он нервно приглаживает волосы.

Во рту Стива перекатывается горячая слюна. В груди зреет узел, составленный из оживших щупалец ГИДРы. Только не останавливаться. Только не отпускать кого-то снова.

— Баки? — беспомощно зовет Стив.

— Я не Баки, я Солдат, — отвечает мужчина с лицом Баки. — Он бы никогда не заявился к тебе. Он сам себя боится.

Солдат забирает волосы резинкой, снятой с запястья, и уходит так же бесшумно, как появился.

Стив больше не пытается заснуть, до утра переигрывает встречу снова и снова. Первые, кого видит Стив в столовой, — Наташа и Баки. Воркуют, словно юные влюбленные. Баки варит Нат кофе по особому рецепту матери. Наташа жует крекер и встревоженно приподнимает брови, когда замечает посеревшее лицо Стива.

Стив молчит. Кажется, у него приступ астмы.

— Поперхнулся? — Баки отвлекается от готовки и стучит его по спине. Он как всегда подчеркнуто отстранен, но в хорошем расположении духа.

Стив отшатывается от него, словно от чумного.

— А что, собственно, случилось? — интересуется Баки с прохладцей в голосе.

Стив не отвечает и рвется в уборную, по пути сшибив вазу из холла. Тошнота выходит желчью и остатками скотча. Его сотрясает от правдоподобной догадки. Баки долго восстанавливается не из-за ранений или истощения. Он просто-напросто разделил себя надвое, чтобы как-то выкарабкаться. Теперь эти двое, изолированные друг от друга, расходятся все дальше. Чем бодрее становится сержант Барнс, тем сильнее увязает в обрывках воспоминаний Зимний Солдат.

Дошло до того, что Солдат напал на Стива, единственного, кого он помнит с последней миссии. Впрочем, Стив уверен, что это не единственная их встреча. Солдат хочет жить, еще как, к тому же его прекрасно обучили цепляться за самый ничтожный клочок надежды и не сдавать позиций, что бы ни происходило.

— Легче?

Ник Фьюри поджидает Стива у двери в туалет и выглядит совершенно невозмутимо, будто не слышал, как Капитана Америку добрые пять минут выворачивало наизнанку.

— Давно вы в строю? — Стив, наплевав на стеснение, подставляет голову под кран с холодной водой. 

— Как сказать, — увиливает Фьюри. — Ты познакомился с Зимним. Милашка, правда? Такой прямолинейный. Не человек, а рельс. Куда там сержанту Барнсу.

Стив встает в полный рост. Почти предупреждение. Вода сползает по его спине и плечам.

— На твоем месте я бы не особенно надеялся на Наташу. 

Значит, все верно. Догадка о сержанте Барнсе и Солдате официально подтверждена. Фьюри не стал бы лгать насчет такого. И все-таки…

— Почему вы мне об этом говорите? — Стив скрещивает руки на груди.

— Да потому что ваше новое задание, Капитан, восстановить Джеймса Барнса. И только посмейте нанести вред Зимнему. Человеческие резервы на исходе, и мы как никогда нуждаемся в его навыках. 

Солдата надо сохранить во что бы то ни стало, думает Стив, и не только для миссий возрождающегося ЩИТа. Смелость Солдата понадобится Баки. А Баки — самое дорогое, чем обладает Стив.


End file.
